Patterned lamps used to display special decorative effects having various designs are well-known. There is a kind of patterned lamp, which uses a rod to connect with the lamp at a top end and to insert its lower end into the ground. There is another kind of patterned lamp, which can be hung by the electrical wire of the bulb assembly to obtain a different decorative style. The known patterned lamp has its own structure for the single display and is not changeable.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide a multi-use lamp support structure, which can be displayed in a hanging state by the wire as well as in a standing state by use of a rod. Now the features and advantages of the invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying Drawings.